The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for producing composite sections from at least two individual profiles with at least one connecting insulating web. Such composite structures are used, in particular, for doors and windows. At least two individual profiles are guided in parallel at a spacing from one another by means of guides. At least one seal is inserted between the individual profiles, and a plastic material in a liquid form, which hardens to form the insulating web, is deposited on the seal. Devices of this type are known (see, e.g., German Auslegeschrift 3,822,083.
Only composite sections of the same type and with the same cross-sectional dimensions can be produced by means of the known methods and devices. This means that a specially adapted device must be used in each case. If the dimensions of the individual profiles vary, as sometimes happens, the devices cannot be readily adapted and such dimensional variations may have an adverse effect in the finished composite section, particularly if the dimensional variations of the two individual profiles are cumulative. Window frames produced from composite sections of this kind may then close without being tight. Since just one type of composite section can be produced by a device of this kind, such device operates uneconomically if it is not used to capacity. Specially formed composite sections often have to be produced in small quantities.